


Csapatépítés

by AritaReal



Series: Kávézunk és védünk [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Eleanor, Feelings, Gen, Humor, Old People Brigade, Sarcasm, age of ultron never happened, cursing, the authors headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: Ez a történet a Küldetése: védelem lezárása utáni egy évet meséli el, egymáshoz lazán kapcsolódó fejezetekben. Minden hónaphoz egy-egy fejezet tartozik. A fejezetek mind beilleszthetőek A hosszú út idővonalába, és a bennük történtekre rendszeresen utalnak is abban.





	1. Vízpróba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [Team-Building Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Bucky találkozik dr. Bannerrel.

**December**

Rogers akar dolgokat. Beszélni akar a múltról. Azt akarja, hogy Barnes a Bucky-személy legyen, de azt is, hogy Barnes maga döntsön az identitásáról.

Sokszor meg akarja ölelni, de tudja, hogy Barnesból ez erőszakos reakciót vált ki, így aztán próbál uralkodni magán.

A közvetlen megfigyelés sok stresszel jár.

Előnye, hogy Rogers kanapéja sokkal kényelmesebb, mint a hepehupás matrac a régi, lerobbant lakásában. Amikor az éjszaka közepén felébred, felmehet a nyitott lépcsőn a galériára és megnézheti, hogy Rogers biztonságban van-e. Ez nagyon jó.

Rogers azt is akarja, hogy Barnes találkozzon a Bosszúállókkal. Ez érthető törekvés, ha Barnes integrálódni akar Rogers életébe. Attól eltekintve, hogy idegenekkel kellene szóba állnia. Idegenekkel, akik ismerik a múltját. Akik képesek lennének rá, hogy harcképtelenné tegyék Rogerst, és Barnest becsukják egy cellába.

– Nem fognak börtönbe zárni, Buck. Nem engedem meg – győzködi Rogers.

Ameddig Rogers tartja a minimum 3 méteres távolságot, Barnes 26 különféle érvet tud felsorakoztatni ez ellen. Képes olyanokat gondolni, hogy „ne légy ilyen naiv” és „legutóbb, amikor utánanéztem, még nem voltál illetékes egyik háborús bűnökkel foglalkozó bíróság munkájában sem”. De ha Rogers közelebb jön, mindet elfelejti.

Mintha valami szuperferomont sugározna, amitől az ember hinni kezd az igazság, a jóság és az egyéb ostobaságok létezésében.

És persze Rogersnek is vannak trükkjei.

– Natasha már amúgy is kedvel – mondja a serpenyőnek, amiben éppen szörnyűségeket művel nyolc szegény, ártatlan tojással. – Szerinted nem ő a legnehezebb eset? 

Mintha három nappal a kapcsolatfelvétel után Barnes nem hallgatta volna ki azt a beszélgetést a fürdőszobában, ami Rogers részéről csupán dühös sziszegésből állt, és amelyben olyan mondatok hangzottak el, mint hogy „azt hittem a barátom vagy” és „hogy voltál képes ezt eltitkolni előlem?”

Barnes akkor tudta meg, hogy Romanov nem csak vele bánik keményen, amikor a nő teljesen normális hangon így felelt:

– Ejj, Steve, én csupán feltételeztem, hogy mindazok után, amin keresztülment, te is azt szeretnéd, hogy saját döntéseket hozhasson.

És Rogers 20 másodperccel később fájdalmas arccal tántorgott ki a fürdőből.

Barnes pedig majdnem megkedvelte Romanovot.

Ettől függetlenül Rogers állítása nem alaptalan. Romanov az ismeretségük során számos alkalommal lelőhette volna, mint egy kutyát, de e helyett kedvességet mutatott az irányába. Talán egyszer majd megkérdezi tőle, miért tette. De Rogers téved abban, hogy ő lenne a legkeményebb dió.

– Nem. Stark az – feleli Barnes.

Rogers vág egy grimaszt a tojásokra.

– Hát – mondja –, igen. Ebben igazad van.

A tojások állaga körülbelül egy gumiabroncsénak felel meg. Barnes emlékezteti magát, hogy vegye át a főzést.

Huszonnégy órával később, amikor épp palacsintát esznek a Vinegar Hill-i kis vendéglőben, ahol Barnes szeptember óta törzsvendég, Rogers azt mondja:

– Talán Barton! Azt hiszem, ő szimpatikus lenne neked.

– Az íjász fickó. Már találkoztunk.

Rogers addig szorítja a villáját, amíg az ketté nem törik.

Ezért olyan nehéz normálisan beszélni veled, haver.

– Most viccelsz.

Barnes vállat von. Úgy tűnik, Rogers azt szerette volna, ha Barnes a megfigyelés hónapjait egyedül tölti egy szobába zárva. Érthető. Barnes még mindig ugyanezt szeretné elérni Rogersnél. Ha egyedül lenne egy szobában, _biztonságban_ lenne.

– Amikor te és Stark felszámoltátok azt a HYDRA-bázist Manhattanben, Barton hozta nekem a puskát.

Barnesban egy szörnyű gondolat merül fel.

– Ugye nem kell neki visszaadnom, amikor találkozunk?

Rogers nem figyel.

– Mit hozott neked? Hiszen váltig állította, hogy nem látott! Egyenesen az arcomba mondta!

Barnes Rogersre bámul, aki haragjában az ajkát harapdálja az alsó fogaival. Ettől úgy néz ki, mint egy diótörő. Nehéz dolog szembenézni a realitásokkal. Barnes tudja. Szeretné megkönnyíteni ezt a szembenézést Steve számára.

– Nagyon sokat segített – mondja –, különben üldözőbe vettél volna, miközben követlek. Az elég kimerítő lett volna.

Rogers pislog. Aztán felsóhajt.

– Igen. Igazad van. Bocs, Buck. Örülök, hogy segített.

Olyan sok beszélgetés van, amit le kellene folytatniuk, de a Barnes nem találja a szavakat.

– Eltörted a villádat.

– Uhh, tudom.

Aznap délután Barnes csak a szobán próbál átmenni, amikor Rogers váratlanul lerohanja.

– Találkozhatnál dr. Bannerrel.

Mi ütött beléd, Rogers? Orvosok kizárva. Nincs többé szurkálás, nincsenek tesztek, fecskendők, szikék, kütyük, se drogok. Nincsenek kísérletek. Nincs lekötözés. Nincs lekötözés.

– Hé, hé, Bucky, mi van veled?

Rogers hangja megváltozott. Hirtelen nagyon gyengéd lett. Barnes azon veszi észre magát, hogy behátrált az ajtóhoz legközelebb eső sarokba, és bár még nem rántott fegyvert, a keze már elindult a combjára erősített kés felé.

– Nem akarok orvosokat.

Rogers elindul felé, végignéz magán, aztán felemeli a kezét.

– Istenem! Nem, persze, hogy nem, Buck! Ő nem olyan doktor.

Ja, mintha ettől bármi is jobb lenne.

– Nem fog az agyamban vájkálni.

– Megígérem. Ő nem az a fajta orvos. Tudós. Starkkal dolgozik. Ő… Ő egy kedves ember, Nagyon csendes.

– Nem nyúlhat hozzám.

– Nem fog, megígérem. Senki sem érhet hozzád az engedélyed nélkül.

Miért tűnik ettől Rogers olyan szomorúnak?

A vonatút Manhattanbe sokkal kevésbe kellemetlen, ha az embernek nem kell azt színelnie, hogy nincs fent a kocsin. Szombat van, a peron és a kocsi is zsúfolt. Barnes közelebb áll Rogershez, mint ahogy egyébként tenné. Így könnyebben közbeléphet, ha rosszfiúk tűnnének fel, és ha már valakihez muszáj hozzáérnie, akkor Steve az első választása

Rogers minden egyes alkalom után, amikor a könyökük egymáshoz ütődik, egyre jobban ellazul. Barnes a közösen megnézett második világháborús videókra gondol. A Bucky-személy és Steve egymás mellett állnak, átölelik és vállon veregetik egymást.

Hé, küldetés. Jól jönne némi információ.

De a küldetésirányítás még mindig nem áll szóba vele. Továbbra is feszes csomóként ül a mellkasában. Az eligazítás pedig nem mutat mást, csak öleléseket.

Uhh. Olyan bonyolult.

A december hideg, Barnes felhajtja a kabátja gallérját, és az állát elrejti a Rogerstől kapott sál mögé. Rogers még sapkát sem húzott.

Talán túl hiú a hajára.

Barnes most először fog belépni barátja, JARVIS, az Épület területére. Ez egy vidám gondolat. Épület küldetés-segítő. Épület gondoskodni fog arról, hogy ne essen bántódása. Beteszi a fülhallgatót a fülébe.

Amikor átlépik a küszöböt, már hallja is:

– Isten hozta, Barnes őrmester. Örülök, hogy jó egészségben látom.

– Helló, Épület!

Rogers ránéz, aztán a fülhallgatóra, és a szemét forgatja.

– Kérem, kövesse Rogers kapitányt a biztonságiakhoz. Szkennelni fogom a kezét és hozzáadom a biztonsági aktákhoz. A valódi nevét szeretné használni, vagy álnevet?

– Biztonságban vannak a személyes adataim?

– Őrmester – mondja Épület sértett hangon –, biztosíthatom önt, hogy külső feleknek nincs hozzáférésük, és hogy a dolgozók szigorú titoktartási nyilatkozatot írtak alá.

– Akkor mehet az igazi nevem.

– Jó reggelt, kapitány, rég járt mifelénk – üdvözli a biztonsági őr Rogerst, amikor szkenneli a kezét.

Barnes az üveglapra fekteti a jobbját és az őr összevonja a szemöldökét, amikor az információ csak késve jelenik meg.

Aztán hirtelen leroskad a székébe.

– Hank, jól vagy? – kérdezi a társa.

– Ez Bucky Barnes – suttogja a férfi, és úgy bámul Barnesra, mintha három feje lenne. – Istenem, ez maga Bucky Barnes! Kapitány, hát megtalálta!

Mindenki őket nézi.

Rogers mosolyog.

– Igazából ő talált meg engem. De ez, öhh… Egy elég hosszú történet. És ugye tudja, hogy…

Az őr bólint.

– Igen, persze! Szigorúan bizalmas! Barnes őrmester, isten hozta itthon!

Rogers már a liftek felé vonszolja Barnest, amikor az őr azt mondja:

– Ha bizonyítékot akarsz arra, hogy vannak még csodák, akkor most itt van, ez Isten csodája! James Buchanan Barnes! Nézd csak meg!

– Ez a fickó se tudja összeadni, mennyi kettő meg kettő – méltatlankodik Barnes, amikor belépnek a liftbe.

– Vagy – mondja Rogers, és szokás szerint a távolba mered, mint mindig, amikor valami kellemetlen nagy bejelentésre készül –, talán még sokan vannak rajtam kívül, akik egyszerűen csak örülnek, hogy életben vagy.

Duma.

Bár még nem járt itt, Barnesnak megvannak Épület tervrajzai és alaprajzai. A laborok a 3-9. emeleteken találhatók. Rogers a 34-es gombot nyomja meg a liftben. A 34 emelet afelett a lakosztály felett van, amit Stark rendezett be Steve-nek. Ez… Meglepő.

– Ez nem egy labor – mondja.

– Nem Buck, Bruce a toronyban lakik. Most hozzá megyünk.

A férfi, aki ajtót nyit, alacsony, göndör hajú, barna szeme körül aggodalmas ráncok. De az arca békés, testtartása nyugalomról árulkodik. Nem fél.

– Bucky, ez dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce, Bucky Barnes.

Barnes már elpróbálta a találkozást az elméjében. Kinyújtja a jobb kezét.

– Szólíts Barnesnak.

Úgy tűnik, az oké.

A férfi rámosolyog.

– Örvendek, Barnes.

Bemennek a lakásba, ahol sok növény van. Szép.

– Főztem teát – mondja Banner.

Nem csoda, hogy Rogers kedveli.

– A Bosszúállók közt laksz – jegyzi meg Barnes, amikor megkapja a kis agyagcsészéjét.

Banner a szemöldökét ráncolja.

– Ő is Bosszúálló, Buck.

Barnes alaposabban szemügyre veszi a fickót.

– Nem ismerős sem a videókról, sem a HYDRÁval folytatott harcokból.

Úgy tűnik, Banner zavarban van. Rogers a torkát köszörüli.

– Bucky, Bruce a Hulk.

– Mi az a Hulk?

Banner és Rogers mindketten elpirulnak.

– Öh, az a nagy zöld fickó – mondja Rogers rövid szünet után.

Ó. Ez hasznos információ lett volna, ha valaki megemlíti.

– A zöld lény – mondja. – Kedvelem a zöld lényt. Jó tudni, hogy a neve Hulk.

– Te… Kedveled a Hulkot? – kérdezi Banner. A teája egy kicsit kilöttyen.

– Megerősítve. Hulk, a zöld lény erős és koncentrált. És olyan nagy, hogy elvonja a figyelmet Steve-ről.

Rogers a kezébe temeti az arcát. Mi rosszat mondtam, Steve? De Banner mosolyog.

– Ez szokatlan. A nagyfiúnak nincs sok rajongója.

– Helytelen.

– Elnézésedet kérem, de hogy?

– Halloweenkor. Emlékszem. Négy gyerek öltözött a zöld lény-Hulknak. Három a standard öltözékét viselte, egy pedig egy lila tütüt. A kislány a tütüben extrém aranyos volt.

– Jé, ez tényleg így volt! – kiált fel Rogers.

– Én… – mondja Banner.

– Épület – kérdezi Barnes –, hány Hulk jelmezt adtak el Halloweenkor?

– Egy egész két tized milliót csak Amerika-szerte, őrmester. Gyerekeknek körülbelül háromszor annyit, mint felnőtteknek.

Banner belemarkol a hajába, amire az rugóként áll össze a feje tetején.

– Nem is tudom, mit mondjak erre.

– Talán örülne, ha tudná, Doktor, hogy a „beszélő Hulk gumikéz” valószínűleg az öt legnépszerűbb karácsonyi ajándék közé fog kerülni az idén – mondja Épület.

Épület mindenki küldetés-segítője.

– Mi az a beszélő gumikéz? – kérdezi Rogers.

Épület egy reklámot vetít a tévé képernyőjére. Rogers hangosan felnevet a vaskos szivacskezek láttán, amik hülye hangokat adnak ki. Banner úgy néz ki, mint aki mindjárt elbújik a saját kanapéja alá.

– Te jó ég, Bucky, ez gyerekkorunk álmainak játéka!

– Csak a tiéd, Mr. Verekedős.

Mi?

Rogers rámered, és megint felnevet.

Jó hang ez a nevetés. Küldetésemlékeztető: ha feltétezed, hogy nevetést válthatsz ki, ne tartsd magadban a gondolataidat.

Barnes figyel, de küldetésirányítás tovább hallgat.

Sóhaj.

Megerősítve.

– Hát, nem tudom, mit gondoljak arról, hogy a dühöngő szörnyeteg alteregóm népszerű a gyerekek közt, de azt hiszem, ez nem rossz hír, szóval köszönöm, Barnes – mondja végül Banner.

Vállat von.

– Épület hozta az információkat.

– Úgy érti, hogy szívesen, Doktor – mondja Épület.

Barnes mogorva pillantást vet a mennyezet irányába, mire Banner elvigyorodik. A szeme körüli ráncok megtalálják a helyüket

Banner arca mosolygásra termett, és a lakása tele van növényekkel. Barnes úgy dönt, hogy kedveli.

24 percig maradnak. Rogers és Banner Stark karácsonyi bulijáról beszélnek, és arról, hogy mennyire nem tetszik egyiküknek sem a gondolat, hogy ott ácsorogjanak puccosan kiöltözve 250 részeg idegen közt. Bölcs férfiak.

Amikor indulni készülnek, Banner újra felé nyújtja a kezét.

– Nagyon örültem, Barnes. Remélem, jobban is megismerhetlek.

Ez kedvesség. Barnes megtanulta elfogadni a kedvességet.

– Köszönöm, részemről a szerencse – feleli.

– Nagyon kedves volt, amit a gyerekekről mondtál neki – szólal meg Rogers hazafelé a vonaton.

Barnesnak eszébe jut a küldetésemlékeztető.

– Untig elég nekem a te lógó orrodat nézegetni – feleli.

Rogers levegő után kap.

– Hogy te mekkora egy szemétláda vagy! – mondja.

De közben nevet.


	2. Néha kell egy megbízható barát

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sok előnye van annak, hogy immár JARVIS Épületben élnek. Barnes bízik a küldetés-segítőjében: ezért amíg mindketten bent tartózkodnak, nem kell közvetlenül szemmel tartania Rogers minden mozdulatát."

**Január**

Sok előnye van annak, hogy immár JARVIS Épületben élnek. Barnes bízik a küldetés-segítőjében: ezért amíg mindketten bent tartózkodnak, nem kell közvetlenül szemmel tartania Rogers minden mozdulatát.

Rogers kevésbé van meggyőződve az ellenkezőjéről. Eltart egy darabig, hogy megértse. Rogers nem ismeri olyan jól JARVISt, az Épületet, mint Barnes.

A lakosztályuk ajtaja zárható. Még Stark sem léphet be engedély nélkül. Ha nincs fizikai veszély, Barnes elvonulhat a társaságtól, amikor szükségét érzi, és nem kell attól tartania, hogy megzavarják.

A kávézó napi 24 órában nyitva van, és a bentlakóknak ingyenes. A fürdőkádba még egy szuperkatona is kényelmesen belefér. Az edzőterem fantasztikus. Általában.

De a többi ember kíváncsi. A biztonsági őr aláíratott vele egy kis kártyát, rajta egy képpel a Bucky-személyről. Rogers barátai beszélgetni akarnak vele. Be akarják vonni a társas életükbe.

Hát. Starkot kivéve. Stark a fémkart akarja. Nem világos, mit akar kezdeni vele. A megjegyzései alapján többféle lehetőség is fennáll: meg akarja építeni könnyebb anyagokból (ami nem is lenne teljesen rossz ötlet), el akarja lopni kereskedelmi célokra, illetve salakká akarja olvasztani.

– Nem kapod meg a karját, Tony. Hagyd már békén – mondta Rogers.

Kösz, haver.

Kényelmetlen érzés. Az épület Starké. És Barnes tudja, hogy a félelme az orvosi vizsgálattól gyengeség. A logika és a jó tervezés is csődöt mond, ha szóba kerül.

Elegendő pozitív érv támasztja alá, miért lenne alapvetően jó a küldetés-segítő JARVIS Épületben élni, ám amint beköltöztek, minden azonnal rosszra fordult. Így inkább nyomasztó az egész. Barnesnak hiányzik Brooklyn. Eleanor macska és a Nyugdíjasbrigád tudnák, hogyan segítsenek neki jóvátenni a dolgokat. De ők az East Riveren túl élnek, és Barnes nem elég stabil hozzá, hogy metróra üljön.

De az Épületek nem alszanak. Még 03: 20-kor is kérhet tanácsot, csak meg kell szólalnia.

– Épület. Te érzel?

A csend szokatlanul hosszú. De Barnes tud várni. Amíg vár, nézheti a kis monitoron Rogerst, ahogy alszik. Rogernek több takaró kéne. És egy pizsamafelső. Mégiscsak tél van, az istenit neki.

– Eredetileg nem úgy programoztak – mondja Épület –, de idővel kifejlődött az érzelmekre való képességem. Bár nem rendelkezem az emberi érzelmi válaszhoz szükséges neurokémiai rendszerekkel, az ingerekre adott algoritmikus válaszaim az érzelmekre jellemző vonásokat mutatnak. Nem teljesen ugyanolyanok, de tapasztalataim szerint igen, vannak érzéseim.

– Az érzelmek bonyolultak. 

– Egyetértek őrmester. A lojalitás és az érzelmek gyakran ellentétben állnak a logikával. Néha a szeretteink érdekében olyan döntéseket hozunk, amik a magunk számára hátrányosak.

Barnes szereti a keserű ízt. Összehúzza a száját, de az íz üdítő. Ez az ébrenlét íze, a figyelemé. A felkészültségé.

A keserűség érzése, ami jelenleg épp a mellkasában kavarog forrón, nem élvezetes.

– Ez pont az ellenkezője annak, amire én gondoltam, haver – mondja.

– Feltételezem, a szilveszteri incidensre gondol az edzőteremben.

Barnes felnéz a sötét mennyezetre. Nem akar erre gondolni, miközben Rogerst nézi.

– Az incidens elég enyhe kifejezés arra, ha az ember szétveri a barátja arcát.

– Rogers kapitány nem sérült meg súlyosan, őrmester.

– Egyáltalán nem kellett volna megsérülnie, bassza meg. Hülye voltam.

– A boksz az ő ötlete volt, és ő sem hibáztatja önt a reakciójáért. Önnek sem kéne hibáztatnia saját magát.

Akkor ki mást hibáztasson? Az ő ökle szakította fel Rogers arcát. Azt hitték, a boksz jó ötlet. Némi kesztyűs kézzel lefolytatott nem halálos kimenetelű agresszió sokkal jobb ötletnek tűnt, mint elmenni Stark újabb gigabulijára, ahol minden tele van bizalmaskodó idegenekkel.

A kontrollja úgy tört szilánkokra, mint az üveg. Rogers horogütésétől hátranyaklott a feje, és abban a tört másodpercben, amíg magához térhetett volna, a harag elöntötte, mint az árhullám, megfosztva őt a beszéd és a megértés képességétől. Olyan volt, mint amikor a küldetés újraindult: Steve szemgödrének reccsenése, és az a szaggató érzés a bensőjében, hogy _rosszrosszrossz._

SÉRÜLT KÜLDETÉSPROTOKOLLOK

Milyen belső párbeszéd ez? Sérült küldetésprotokollok. Egyértelmű. Van egy előtte és egy utána, és nincs visszaút.

– Igazából – veti közbe Épület – Rogers kapitány saját magát hibáztatja.

Mi?

– Mi?

Hangok a sötétben. Rogers hangja. Épület felvételeket játszik le.

„Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye?

és

„Tudhattam volna, hogy még nem áll készen.”

és

„Hagyják abba, jól vagyok. Van most valaki Buckyval? Ne szabad egyedül hagyni, nézze már meg valaki, jól van-e!”

– Ezek a felvételek a gyengélkedőn készültek – mondja Épület.

Barnes nem így képzelte őket. Akkor ő a szobájában ült a ruhásszekrény padlóján, az ajtót kulcsra zárta, és elé tolta az ágyat, hogy a lehető legtöbb akadályt emelje Steve és önmaga közé.

Romanov az ablakon keresztül tört rá. Mert ő már csak olyan.

Steve hangja megint megtölti a sötétséget.

„Vajon szóba áll még velem?”

A hangszín komoly zaklatottságról árulkodik. Barnes felül.

„Sam. Mi van, ha elbasztam? Végleg? Mit csináljak? Nem tudom, hogy hozzam helyre.”

Én miért nem hallottam ezt a beszélgetést?

– Épület, mikori ez a telefonhívás?

– Egy pillanat, őrmester.

„Steve, bíznod kell benne. És ezt _én_ mondom neked. Nem hagy magadra. Megígérem.

„Honnan tudod?”

„Mert okos vagyok.”

Csend. Tiltakoznia kéne. Miért nem tiltakoztál, Steve?

„Jajj, öregem, ez tényleg nagyon gáz” – mondja repülő Sam hangja.

„Sam, ha elmegy…”

A CÉLPONT SZENVED

Kurvára nem vicces.

„Nem fog, Steve. Bízz benne. Mindazok után, ami történt, azt hiszed, hogy egy ilyen kis törés elüldözheti? Így gyógyul az ember. Őszintén szólva, nekem az gyanús, hogy te még nem omlottál össze.

„Sam.”

„Azt mondom, nyugodj le. Hagyj neki egy kis saját teret.”

„Mi van, ha tévedsz?”

„Akkor gondolom, végül mégiscsak elmegyünk arra a világkörüli útra.” – A telefonhívás negyvenhárom órája történt – mondja Épület. – Úgy ítéltem meg, az lesz a legjobb, ha ez a kapitány titka marad. Talán rosszul döntöttem.

Negyvenhárom órával ezelőtt Barnes megint a szekrényben ült. Sok hely tud lenni egy szekrényben, ha az embernek csak két pár cipője van.

– Miért hibáztatja magát? Én ütöttem meg. 

Újabb szünet. Nagyszerű munka, Barnes. Még egy érző szívű felhőkarcolót is képes vagy zavarba hozni.

– Megfigyeléseim szerint, őrmester, önök mindketten teljes felelősséget próbálnak vállalni minden esemény miatt, ami önök körül történik. Ez tarthatatlan és helytelen is.

Mindketten. Ott kuporognak a két ellentétes sarokban a nyomorukkal.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Barnes előrehajol, és a térdére támasztja a fejét.

– Nehéz a kommunikáció – mondja, miután enyhült kicsit az az érzése, hogy egy komplett idióta.

– El tudom képzelni, őrmester – feleli Épület –, önnek és Rogers kapitánynak sok-sokévnyi tapasztalatot kellene átbeszélniük egymással. Nem lehet könnyű eldönteni, hol kezdjék.

– Ez átkozottul így van.

Barnes újra a monitorra néz, amelyet Épület egész éjszaka bekapcsolva tart. Rogersnek is van egy, ami Barnes szobáját mutatja. Ez egy sikeres beszélgetés eredménye.

Rogers labdává gömbölyödve alszik, egyik keze lelóg az ágyról, a másik karjával egy párnát szorít a mellkasához.

Még álmában is boldogtalannak tűnik.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Igen. Értem.

Barnes magával viszi az összes párnáját és takaróját. Nincs értelme továbbra is tartózkodni az elalvástól. Talán az alvás segít majd visszanöveszteni az agysejtjeit.

Rogers alvókája majdnem méltó a bicepszéhez. Barnesnak még csak igazán lopakodnia sem kell. Elrendezi a párnáit az ágy és az éjjeliszekrény közt, ahol épp van annyi hely, ahová bepréselheti magát, egyenesen ülve elhelyezkedik rajtuk, és a fém kezét Rogers lelógó karjára teszi.

Nem is olyan kényelmetlen. Észre sem veszi, mikor alszik el.

Barnes arra ébred, hogy begörcsölt a nyaka, és fázik a jobb lába, mert kilóg a takaró alól. Addig tekergett ide-oda álmában, amíg az arca hozzá nem préselődött a matrachoz.

Felemeli a fejét, és Rogers néz le rá. Rogers elmosolyodik egy kicsit. Ez az a fajta szomorú mosoly, amivel egy gyereket se tudna becsapni, és amitől Barnes kész csődtömegnek érzi magát.

– Helló, Bucky.

– Helló, Steve.

Barnes arra gondol, hogy a padlón fekve és az ágy oldalához préselődve úgy nézhet ki, mint egy idióta. Mikor lenne a legkevésbé furcsa elvennie a kezét Steve karjáról?

– Jól vagy, Bucky? – kérdezi Rogers.

Jól vagyok, haver. Nem az én arcomat verték szét kilenc nappal ezelőtt.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Barnes felsóhajt. A feje fáj, ami jó indok arra, hogy végre elmozdítsa a kezét.

Tudom, küldetés.

Épületnek igaza van: tarthatatlan, hogy mindig mindketten 100%-ban megpróbálnak felelősséget vállalni mindenért.

– Bocsánat, hogy bántottalak – mondja –, és azért is bocsánatot kérek, ahogy utána viselkedtem.

Rogers hirtelen felül.

– Nem, nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem! Nem lett volna szabad…

– Steve.

– Öh. Igen, Buck?

– Csak fogadd el a kibaszott bocsánatkérésemet, én meg megpróbálom összeszedni magam.

Rogers karjai megrebbennek, ami Steven G. Maflaképű Szemafor esetében azt jelzi, hogy „meg akarlak ölelni, még ha utálod is.”

Barnes úgy dönt, hogy rendes lesz hozzá. Nagyon szar hetük volt.

– Gyere.

Rogers lehajol és szorosan átölel a vállát. Rohadtul kényelmetlen a padlón heverni, miközben majdnem megfojt egy óriás, de azért _annyira nagyon_ nem rossz.

Jobb, mint a szekrényben kuporogni. Sokkal.

– Oké, kinyírod a hátam – mondja Barnes 2,6 perc elteltével.

Rogers már most jobban néz ki. Pár ránc eltűnt a homlokáról.

Barnes recsegő csontokkal feltápászkodik és kinyújtózik, ami nem sokat segít a begörcsölt ízületein. De ő is jobban érzi magát. Azonosított érzelem: megkönnyebbülés.

– Azt hittem, el fogsz menni – mondja Steve a saját térdkalácsának.

Egyikük 19, a másik egy híján 20.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Barnes kinyúl és meglöki – egyáltalán nem erősen, de Rogers hagyja magát és eldől.

–Ne legyél seggfej – mondja Barnes –, megyek, csinálok reggelit.

Rogers még az arcát mossa a fürdőben, amikor a kávéfőző odasúgja Barnesnak:

– Szép munka, őrmester.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Buharin tökére, Épület és a küldetés összejátszanak.


End file.
